


100 Word GUG Ficlets

by screaming_seagull



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Health Issues, Mind the warnings, Multi, Past Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts, author is tired and not sure why they’re doing this, its jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_seagull/pseuds/screaming_seagull
Summary: A collection of ficlets set in the GUG AU, each exactly 100 words. Individual warnings are posted at the beginning of each chapter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: The GUG Cinematic Universe





	1. Some Things We Just Can’t Speak About

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, thoughts of suicide, referenced past character death

“Did you know,” Bruce asked, eyes not wandering from his scotch, “I was going to kill myself?” He swirled the glass and watch the alcohol spin against floral-engrained glass. 

”Ya don’t say,” Harley snarked. “And here I was thinkin’ all that jumping into da line of fire was yous taking a shot at self preservation.” 

”No,” he insisted, half woozy from panic and drink, “I was gonna do it. Had a plan and everything. 

“What stopped ya?”

”Tim.”

He drained his Boemore and let the glass shatter on the floor. 

It didn’t matter. He could always get a new one.


	2. Baba’s going to buy you a mocking bird (Part 1)

The happy skip to Damian’s step made him realize how happy he was in that moment. His son’s shy smile spead wide against still-chubby cheeks and his bright olive eyes shining with contentment, he looked up from his new Minecraft parrot plushie to grin at Bruce. One hand sat clasped in his father’s the other clutching his prize, Bruce smiled back. How could he not, he realized then, when everything he could ever need was standing in front of him? Happiness was there with his baby boy clutching his toy, looking at him like his baba had hung the stars.


	3. Baba’s going to buy you a mocking bird (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take a twelve ounce London fog with an extra shot of lavender please, as well as a cheese croissant,” Bruce listed to the girl behind the register. “Damian?” He asked, prying his son’s gaze away from the display case. “What would you like?”
> 
> “Double chocolate cake, please,” his son requested politely. “Baba?” he asked, turning to Bruce, “May I please sit down?”
> 
> ”Sure, love,” he replied, swiping his credit card and thanking the young woman. “Why don’t you pick a table outside?”
> 
> ”Okay!” Came the sprightly response and Damian skipped out to the patio, stuffed parrot still in hand.

The happy skip to Damian’s step made him realize how happy he was in that moment. His son’s shy smile spead wide against still-chubby cheeks and his bright olive eyes shining with contentment, he looked up from his new Minecraft parrot plushie to grin at Bruce. One hand sat clasped in his father’s the other clutching his prize, Bruce smiled back. How could he not, he realized then, when everything he could ever need was standing in front of him? Happiness was there with his baby boy clutching his toy, looking at him like his baba had hung the stars.


	4. Frog

Pudgy bronze cheeks spread wide to tiny nubs of pearly teeth with a delighted squeal. At fourteen months old, he waddled clumsily through the mud with tiny outstretched hands displaying his newest prize. “D-da-dafadae!” He gasped as the animal squirmed out of his developing grasp. Eyes wide, he watched its hasty retreat to the pond, not chasing after but oh so curious to wrap his tiny mind around its nature. Damian’s gaze followed a shimmering koi as it circled his ankles. The frog was long gone, buried under the pond’s floor, but that was alright. He’d made a new friend.


	5. Forgetting you (is something that I cannot do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the time Bruce was “dead”

The first time Damian sees a thunderstorm, he’s fascinated. He’s never seen so much rain all at once, never felt thunder shake the house, never watched the clouds opening up to a downpour. If it weren’t for the cold, he could have spent hours stood out on the lawn, just looking up. Richard sits him in front of the fireplace with a clear view of the garden and a mug of hot chocolate and tells him it’s okay not to cry. Bruce always said that sometimes when we can’t make the tears come, the sky helps by crying for us.


	6. Maybe we’ll find better days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a *very* long time researching the proper Romani translations and I still don’t think I got it right. Please do correct me.

Sirens had never been a problem until they were. It was the smoke, too, the smell of rubber, the flashing lights, the wind carrying stinging cold. Pacing and stomping his feet did noting to clear the haziness in his brain or clam the angry flicking of his wrists. It was too much, _looks bad, sounds, bad, smells bad, feels bad, needing to get out, get up_. They were grabbing him, taking him away from their bodies all over again. He wanted his _daj_ and _dad_ back. 

“It’s alright, Dickie,” he heard rumbling up from Bruce’s chest. “We’ll be home soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my GUG blog on tumblr @theofficialbrucewayne


End file.
